User information stored on a server is often used to provide users with personalized services. Personalized services may include for example, customized user interfaces (e.g., web pages or application user interfaces), personalized content (e.g., advertisements, offers, suggested items, or other digital content), customized game play or personalized application execution, or any other service that may be personalized based on information related to a user. However, users may feel uncomfortable with some of the user information stored on the server or with the amount of user information stored by the server.